tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Peggy
Peggy is a former RED engineer and currently ORG engineer as she is lieutenant colonel for Council of Order. She was created by YouTube user: St Scotty. Her main theme is nightcore version The Lily of steel under Millia Rage's Theme from Guilty Gear Xrd - Sign Origin In her story, she was stationed in Banana Bay with RED team for normal payload race. However, when she met Major unintentionally, he was captured by RED team for his BLU uniform. After learning Major's desire to save his monkeys from BLU team, Peggy convinces RED team to help Major, which they agree. Then, she began learning his cultures and fall in love within a few days of preparation. During the rescue, Peggy discover a BLU medic took their sample to create ultimate weapon by transforming himself into a wolf-like human. Unfortunately, Major defeats him before her eyes, believing there's more to them in the world. At that moment, Peggy got called to join the organization and gave him her jacket in her bid of farewell, leaving Banana Bay to Turbine. There she was assigned by Council of Order, the organization seek to balance the world between humans and Freaks, at the same time protecting their artifact, the supposedly holy blade known as Sword of Justice. Realizing the world might end if the artifact might taken or other evil organization attempt to make their moves, she chose to dedicate her life as Freak Hunter.Eventually she rose her rank to lieutenant colonel in just two years. From that point on, she began to defend her life as protector of the artifact and the world from powerful evil beings. Appearance In her orginal appearance, she is the RED engineer wears her hard helmet, dogfighter and frontier justice. As she leaves, her outfit drastically change to ORG uniform with yellow overall and black glove. She also wears Special Eyes, Pip-Boy Ol' Geezer, Clubsy The Seal (which was actually a doll), Conaghers' Utility Idol, and Heroic Companion Badge. Personality & Behaviour Although Council of Order usually captured criminals and other evil Freaks, Peggy in her case is slightly different than the armies. Despite her loyalty to the organization, she's sometimes against them if they attempt to went out of hand, either disobey her superior or breaking her rules. However, many people like her for her good sense of justice and remain paragon for the rest of her life under the circumstances. She's also sometimes help out her enemies when it comes to common goal, including her rival/love interest, Major. In her spare time, she often goes out on a date with Major but usually got herself in trouble due to her relationship with a criminal. Luckily, she didn't violate the rules and still attempts to capture him for his piracy. Powers & Abilities Peggy's Modified Pomson 500.jpeg|Peggy with her Pomson 500 Peggy's Pure Australium Claymore.jpeg|Peggy's Pure Australium sword Peggy's Modified Sapper via Pomson 500.jpeg|Peggy launches modified sapper from her Pomson 500 to disable Soldier Drones. Although she is human, she genetically enhance herself through genetic modification and cybernetic implant. Through her genetic modification, she gains healing factor in which she can can heals through major gun shot and laceration wounds. She's also immune to explosive but only classified as minor power. Despite her genetic enhancement, she got multiple tools that can hold her own against Freaks including her modified Pomson 500, where she can fire shot generate from Pure Australium and launch her own sapper as grenade launcher to disable any cybernetic Freaks. In her case, she also can reverse mind-control sapper on Soldier Drones. However when they tried to take her down in close range, she can pulls up her self-made Pure Australium sword to pierce through tougher Freaks. But if that backs against her wall, she can activates her Special Eyes for multi-use. Her Special Eyes include: *Red aka X-Ray vision - grants her vision to detects their weakness through their anatomy. *Orange aka Thermal Vision - grants her vision to detects infiltration units even if they're far away. *Yellow aka Owl Vision - grants her vision to have 360 degree field sight but only 10 meters radius at her distance. *Green aka Night Vision - grants her vision to see low light conditions *Blue aka Cybernetic Vision - grants her vision to see through cybernetic parts for weak points. *Purple aka All-Seeing Vision - grants her vision to scan through battlefield as she sees almost anything within 30 meters radius. Peggy's X-Ray vision.jpeg|X-Ray Vision Peggy's Thermal vision.jpeg|Thermal Vision Peggy's Owl Vision.jpeg|Owl Vision Peggy's Night Vision.jpeg|Night Vision Peggy's Cyber Vision.jpeg|Cybernetic Vision Peggy's All-Seeing Eye.jpeg|All-Seeing Vision However her true strength doesn't come from her Special Eyes, it's her pinnacle of technology as she has: * ability to study opponent’s technology and use their power against them without simple tools like EMP. *Mechanical Intuition *Enhance Crafting – able to craft any tools for combat *High knowledge of cybernetic and gadgetry Faults & Weakness Peggy may has cybernetic implant along with her metahuman through genetic modification, she wasn't perfect. Her cybernetic implant only on her eyes and her immunity to explosion is actually minor since she can't take anti-tank cannon and deadliest bomb that overpower her limits such as car bomb or house full of TNT. Her weakness included: *Completely harmless without her gadgetry *Will gives her cool-down under 10 seconds in each vision colors used in 10 seconds except her All-Seeing Vision. *Her All-Seeing Eye will instantly blinded her for 10 seconds after used it for 20 seconds due to overload. *As her Pomson 500 also effected overload as well, she becomes wide-open for enemy attack. *Can be stunned by simple flashlight or flash bang for 5 seconds. Trivia * Major and Peggy are still rivals despite their love interest due to their circumstances as Major joins the outlaw while Peggy join as Freak Hunters. * Although her full name was not yet revealed, Peggy was actually named after Marvel character, Peggy Carter. *Peggy's began her genetic modification after Operation: HECU Correctional Facility as she's concerned for Mecha Army's attempt to takeover Freak World. Category:Engineers Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Freaks Made by St Scotty Category:Glass Cannons Category:Gunners Category:Blade Users Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids Category:Freak Hunters Category:Intellectuals